Human Zords?
by TheDusty321
Summary: After his latest defeat at the hands of the Power Rangers, Lord Zedd gets a migraine and is at a loss as to what to do. Then Goldar gives him an idea: Turn the Zords into human beings, stripping them of their god-like powers, and then take away the Power Morphers. Lord Zedd takes his advice and does just that. Will the Rangers be able to reverse this, or has Lord Zedd finally won?
1. Goldar's Idea

On the Earth's Moon, in the Rita Palace, Lord Zedd was having another one of his temper tantrums after losing once again to the Power Rangers. "Blast those Power Rangers! No matter what kind of monster I send out, they and their Zords are always enough to destroy it! If I could just dispose of the Zords, then maybe I would be victorious! But I've already tried before and Zordon just brought them back! Ugh… Now I have a headache!" With that, Lord Zedd sat in his chair in defeat. "Pardon me, master! If I may make a suggestion! Try turning the Zords into pitiful humans! Then they'll be of no use to the Rangers and they will finally lose!" suggested Goldar. Lord Zedd looked up in surprise. "Why that's a brilliant idea, Goldar! Why didn't I think of that?" Lord Zedd's headache disappeared, just like that.

"I'll get right on it! But, only after the Rangers are asleep! That way, they'll be caught by surprise! Them, and the Zords, as well!" "You seem to favor nighttime operations these days, master!" observed Goldar. "Indeed I do, Goldar. That way, the Power Rangers won't know what's happened until it's too late! Just like when I sent them to Japan!" Lord Zedd finished with a laugh. "Anyway, with the next rising of the Sun, the Zords will be utterly defenseless, and the Rangers with them once I strip them of their Morphers!" "Excellent plan, my lord!" cheered Goldar. "I'll bet that Rita Repulsa is kicking herself for not thinking of this!" stated Zedd with a mocking tone in his voice.

"Achoo!" Rita sneezed. "Either it's cold in this thing, or someone just said something about me."


	2. Zedd's Spell

Human Zords? Ch. 2: Zedd's Spell

That night, after the Rangers were asleep, Lord Zedd was positively gay. "Now that the Rangers are asleep, it is time to enact our new plan, Goldar!" With that said, Lord Zedd burst into maniacal laughter and, once he calmed down, went to work. He raised his Z Staff in the air and cast his spell down on the Earth with some lightning bolts coming out of his staff.

One lightning bolt struck deep underground, into a lava pit. After a few moments, a young boy appeared appeared on the ground nearby. This was the Tyrannosaurus Zord that Jason, the Red Ranger commanded. He now had short red hair, was wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt with a red short-sleeved vest over it, blue denim jeans, and red sneakers. As he was still sleeping, one could not see his red eyes.

A second bolt struck a large glacier. A young boy appeared there as well. Once the Mastodon Zord that Zack, the Black Ranger, commanded, he now had neck-length black hair, wore a short-sleeved black collared shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. He had black eyes which were closed in slumber.

Another bolt struck amidst a sea of sand. A young boy with short blue hair and blue eyes and wearing a blue long-sleeved collared shirt, jeans, and blue sneakers appeared, partially buried in sand that had flown up into the air with the lightning struck. This was once the mighty Triceratops Zord that the Blue Ranger, Billy, commanded. He, too, was asleep.

Another lightning bolt struck in the middle of a vast jungle. There laid a young girl who had blond hair and hazel eyes and was wearing a short white t-shirt with a sleeveless short vest over it, along with denim shorts and yellow sneakers. This was the Saber-toothed Tiger Zord that Trini, the Yellow Ranger commanded. She was asleep like the others.

Yet another bolt struck inside of a volcano. Now laying at the edge of the crater was a young girl with long pink hair and pink eyes. She wore a pink collared shirt over a long-sleeved white t-shirt, jeans, and pink sneakers. She was once Kimberly the Pink Ranger's Pterodactyl Zord. Not unlike the other Zords, she was sound asleep.

Another bolt of lightning struck off of Angel Grove's harbor. An older green-haired and green-eyed boy with a ponytail appeared on one of the nearby docks. Like the others, he wore a white t-shirt with short sleeves. He had a green vest over it, along with jeans and green sneakers. This boy had been the Dragonzord that Tommy had commanded as the Green Ranger. The nearby lights and noise from the harbor couldn't wake him up.

Yet another bolt of lightning struck a canyon. There, on top of one of the mounds, two humans appeared, instead of just one like the others. The older one was a young boy with short white hair and golden eyes. The younger one was a girl with short white hair and golden eyes. The boy wore a white short-sleeved collared shirt over a gold long-sleeved t-shirt. He also wore jeans and white sneakers. The girl, meanwhile, wore a white dress and white sneakers. The boy was once the White Tiger Zord that Tommy commanded as the White Ranger. While the girl was once Saba, the sentient dagger that Tommy used to control the White Tiger Zord. Despite being asleep, the boy had a protective arm around the girl.

The last bolt of lightning struck a swamp. A young man appeared at the edge. This was Titanus, the Carrierzord who served as the guardian of the Thunder Slingers and the last piece needed to complete the Ultrazord. As such, he belonged to no one. He had long gray hair and gray eyes, and wore a gray long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and gray shoes. Being the guardian he was, he was a somewhat heavy sleeper.

Additional bolts of lightning came down on Angel Grove, on each of the Rangers' houses. These were special, however. These were Lord Zedd's method of stealing the Power Morphers. With each bolt, a Power Morpher disappeared and came into Lord Zedd's possession. Once he was done, Lord Zedd let out his greatest laugh yet, as he would soon be victorious. "This was the most brilliant idea yet! It's times like these that make me wonder if I don't give you enough credit, Goldar!" Zedd said to his faithful servant. Goldar's face turned a little red at this. But he was happy, and quite proud, that he finally did something right, as was Lord Zedd. "Soon I will be 'Lord over all that I see', with nothing to stand in my way!" With that, the lunar surface echoed with much laughter, most of which was Lord Zedd's.

The next morning, the Rangers woke up to find their Power Morphers missing. And the Zords woke up with human bodies. Each Zord decided to make the long and hard trip from their hiding places to Angel Grove.


	3. The Zords' Meeting

That morning, the Power Teens were in school pondering what had happened to their Power Morphers. "Man, I wonder where our Morphers went." Zack declared. "You think Lord Zedd took 'em?" asked Kimberly. "That's the only thing that makes sense." Said Tommy. "Well, if that's the case, I have my doubts that we'll get them back any time soon." Billy sighed. With that, the Rangers decided to concentrate on school, knowing that without their Morphers, they would have no chance against Lord Zedd. After school, they all decided to go to the park in an attempt to get their minds off of the loss of their Morphers. Little did they know that there, they would have some rather unexpected visitors.

Meanwhile, the Dragonzord was at the other side of the park. When he had woken up that morning as a human, he was very surprised. He immediately figured out the culprit, 'Lord Zedd', he thought at that moment and looked up at the Moon above and shook his fist at it. After his display of rage, he decided that the best thing to do was to seek out the Power Rangers. He saw a dockworker and asked him for directions to Angel Grove. He had introduced himself as Caesar to this man. The worker pointed the way and the newly dubbed Caesar left for the city. Fortunately, his hiding place was the closest to Angel Grove, so it didn't take him very long to reach the park. However, he found that his human body got exhausted easier. So he found the bench he was sitting in now and was now waiting for the others to arrive. He wasn't waiting too long before another boy appeared, carrying a small girl. He looked exhausted too. So Caesar moved over and allowed the boy and girl to sit next to him. "Thank you." The boy said wearily. The girl echoed him. "No problem." Said Caesar to both of them. Curiosity got the better of him, however, so he asked the boy, "What are you two doing here?" Startled by the question, the boy decided to repay Caesar's kindness by answering his question. "Well, me and my, er, sister were looking for a young man by the name of Tommy Oliver." He answered reluctantly. This made Caesar stand up in shock. "Impossible. I'm looking for him, too! Who are you?" The two Zords had never met before, so it would be understandable if Dragonzord didn't trust this newcomer. Tigerzord wasn't expecting this reaction, so he was startled when Caesar suddenly rose up. "Whoa! What's your problem?" Then he gasped. "You're not one of Lord Zedd's henchmen, are you?" Saba could tell he wasn't, but wanted to let him say it for himself. Caesar was agape at the accusation. "No, I certainly am not! I would never serve that monster!" Tigerzord calmed at this and decided to answer Caesar's question. "I am the Tigerzord! And this," he said, pointing to the girl, "is my faithful companion, Saba!" he finished. "Now, tell us who you are!" Caesar gasped at this revelation and was ashamed of ever thinking the boy to be evil. "I am the Dragonzord, though right now my name is Caesar!" He informed the Tigerzord. "So you're the Dragonzord!" said Tigerzord in surprise. "I take it Tommy told one of you about me?" asked Caesar. "Oh, yes he did!" Saba answered. Caesar was pleased that Tommy hadn't forgotten about him. Then he remembered. "Speaking of Tommy, it would seem that we're both here for the same reason. To make contact with Tommy and inform him on what's going on." He said. "That sounds about right." Tigerzord agreed. "My name is Tyler, by the way, and this is Sammy."

"Ah man! Three people already beat me here!" called a voice. The three turned to see a red-haired boy coming towards them. "I would surmise that you are the Tyrannosaurus, correct?" Caesar asked the boy. "That's me!" said the boy. "But, call me Rex!" With that, the four waited. It wasn't long before the other former Zords appeared.

"My name's Tristan!" said the Triceratops.

"Terra!" piped the Pterodactyl.

"Felicia!" spoke the Saber-toothed Tiger.

"Marcus!" said the Mastodon.

"Great! Now that we've all met and introduced ourselves, let's go find the Rangers!" declared Caesar. "Okay!" everyone else said in reply. And off they went to seek out the Power Teens. Had they stayed a little longer, they would've met with Brach (pronounced like Brock from Pokémon), also known as Titanus, who had just arrived at the scene and was now trailing behind the others, trying to catch up with them.


End file.
